Shynee
|-|Shynee PAD= |-|Shynee PADZ= |-|Big Shynee= |-|Mega Shynee= |-|King Shynee= |-|Giga Shynee= |-|Super Shynee= Summary Shynee are a slime-like species of monsters from Puzzle and Dragons. They are somewhat mysterious jelly-like creatures, very little is known about why they have unique marks compared to other slime monsters. In Puzzle and Dragons these monster evolve into the Big Shynee and then into the King Shynee and finally into Super Shynee while in Puzzle and Dragons Z these monsters evolve into the Mega Shynee and then to the Giga Shynee. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-B | 8-C | 8-C | 5-B Name: Shynee | Big Shynee | Mega Shynee | King Shynee | Giga Shynee | Super Shynee Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant/Balanced Type, Healer Type (King Shynee and Super Shynee Only), Light Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing | All Previous Abilities, Statistics Amplification | All Previous Abilities | All Previous Abilities, Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification | All Previous Abilities minus Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification | All Previous Abilities minus Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification, Sense Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Planet Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Light Orbs:' Shynee and its Evolutions can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Shynee: *'Bouncing off the Walls/Bouncing Merrily!:' Shynee bounces around, doing nothing Big Shynee: *'Guard Stance - Light:' Changes Dark Orbs nearby into Heart Orbs *'Puffing Up:' Big Shynee powers up, dealing 2x more damage with its next attack Mega Shynee: *'Cure:' Restores itself and its allies of any abnormal status conditions *'Light Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Light Element allies slightly King Shynee: *'Recovery Enhancement:' An attack that deals 10x more damage and boosts the power of Healer Type allies by 3x for a small amount of time *'Enhanced Heal:' Boosts the power of healing abilities *'Lone Force:' King Shynee powers up, increasing its Attack Potency by 3x. Only used when alone *'Let There Be Light!:' Changes all Dark Orbs nearby into Light Orbs *'Halo:' Immobilizes up to four foes, making them unable to move and disabling passive abilities Giga Shynee: *'Cure:' Restores itself and its allies of any abnormal status conditions *'Sun Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Light Element allies by 1.5 Super Shynee: *'Shynee's Power:' Boosts the power of Healer Type allies by 3x and changes all nearby Dark Orbs into Light Orbs *'Gold Divine Protection:' Passively boosts the HP, Attack, and Healing Power of all Healer Type allies by 1.5x. Increases all allies' action time slightly. Boosts Attack by 3x when making 5 combos with orbs, with a bonus of 0.5x with each additional combo, maxing out at 5x with 9 combos *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for Super Shynee and its allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Resistance-Bind+:' Completely resists immobilization/paralysis abilities *'Resistance-Immobility:' Completely resists abilities that would make nearby orbs immovable Key: Shynee | Big Shynee | Mega Shynee | King Shynee | Giga Shynee | Super Shynee Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5